<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepwriting by AlwaysARose53 (ChelleBee53)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082451">Sleepwriting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/AlwaysARose53'>AlwaysARose53 (ChelleBee53)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Wordpress Prompt Inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/AlwaysARose53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story was inspired by the following prompts, and has been published simultaneously on my blog.</p>
<p>https://fivedotoh.com/2020/12/14/fowc-with-fandango-gibberish/</p>
<p>https://ragtagcommunity.wordpress.com/2020/12/14/rdp-monday-peg/</p>
<p>https://wordofthedaychallenge.wordpress.com/2020/12/14/astound/</p>
<p>https://onedailyprompt.wordpress.com/2020/12/14/your-daily-word-prompt-faithful-ydwordprompt-December-14-2020/</p>
<p>https://thedailyspur.wordpress.com/2020/12/14/description/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepwriting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peg woke up in the middle of the night with an idea for a story she was sure would astound the faithful readers of her fan fiction.<br/>
She rose at once and went to her computer.<br/>
Never had she typed so rapidly; never had she typed so sleepi.........</p>
<p>When she awakened again, still at her computer, she saw that what she had typed could have only one fitting description.</p>
<p>Gibberish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>